Kiwony/1
ROZDZIAŁ I Ceremonia była skończona. Hałas rozsuwanych krzeseł i wesoły gwar napełniły tak uroczystą jeszcze przed chwilą salę. Nauczycielstwo w galowych frakach zeszło z estrady, mieszając się z szumem granatowych mundurków i ich rodzin, na których tle jaskrawo połyskiwały białością długie rury grubego brystolu – świadectwa maturalne. Na estradzie pod olbrzymim portretem cesarza Mikołaja II pozostał tylko w swym głębokim fotelu sam dyrektor Karawajew. Na jego bladej, przezroczystej twarzy rysował się ten sam ironiczny półuśmiech, spod siwych brwi patrzyły te same pełne zimnej apatii oczy. Józef Domaszko, jak zahipnotyzowany, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tej głowy. Stał pod piecem, rolując w rękach swój „atestat dojrzałości”, i walczył ze sobą. Zrobi to, musi to zrobić. Powinien był dotrzymać danej sobie obietnicy i zrobić to w chwili odbierania świadectwa. Ale wtedy wywołałby wielką awanturę. Nie mógł się zmusić do tego. Teraz dyrektor jest sam. Nikt nawet nie zauważy. Ci wszyscy jego koledzy tłoczą się tu teraz w „Familienbadzie”. Że też nie przyszła ciotka Michalina ani Natka... Właśnie, powinien cieszyć się z tego, stanowczo musi cieszyć się, przecie dzięki temu może podejść do Karawajewa i wypalić mu wszystko. Zacisnął szczęki. Pójdzie i powie, zmiażdży go, wychłoszcze prawdą, zdepcze pogardą. Jego, jako reprezentanta tej ohydy, w której on, Józef Domaszko dusił się przez lat osiem, a teraz gdy jest wolnym, dorosłym człowiekiem... Przemógł się wreszcie i ruszył na estradę. Dyrektor odwrócił głowę: – A, Domaszko? – powiedział z obojętnym zdziwieniem – cztoż prikażetie? Józefowi serce zabiło młotem: – Panie dyrektorze – wykrztusił z zaciśniętego gardła, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie po polsku – panie dyrektorze, przyszedłem panu powiedzieć, że cieszę się, strasznie się cieszę z tego, że już skończyłem gimnazjum... Zabrakło mu tchu. – Goworitie, pożałujsta, ja ponimaju – z pobłażliwą ironią pomógł mu dyrektor – nu, konieczno radujetieś, cztoż dalsze? – Tak, panie dyrektorze, cieszę się, że już nie będę musiał chodzić do tego... moralnego więzienia, do tej... obrzydliwej garkuchni, gdzie tępe belfry przez osiem lat karmiły mnie fałszem i obłudą. Nie dlatego to mówię, że to gimnazjum jest rosyjskie, wcale nie o to mi chodzi, ale o tę wstrętną atmosferę. Pan miał mnie zawsze za wzorowego ucznia. Otóż nie. Zawsze nienawidziłem gimnazjum. I pana nienawidzę, i pogardzam wszystkimi nauczycielami. Waszym zadaniem było pogruchotać nasze charaktery, wykrzywić dusze, nauczyć pełzać, spodlić nas, zabić indywidualizm, wdusić pod strychulec miernoty... – Izwiniajuś – przerwał dyrektor poważnym głosem – ja skazał czto ponimaju, a wot, okazywajetsia czto nie wsio. Wy, Domaszko, skazali „strychulec”, da?... Czto eto takoje?... Józef zmieszał się. Na jego płomienne oskarżenie ten człowiek odpowiada zimnym pytaniem o znaczenie jednego wyrazu?... Nie wiedział co zrobić. – Nu? – przynaglił dyrektor. Jednak trzeba wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie miałby wyjaśnić?... – Urowień, cztoli – wybąkał cicho – Aha? Nu, prodołżajtie. Eto wieśma intieresno. Józef blady jak płótno gniótł w wilgotnych dłoniach „atiestat”. – Nic więcej, panie dyrektorze... Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że oni tam wszyscy – ruchem głowy wskazał na salę – że oni okłamują się wzajemnie, mówią o jakichś więzach, jakichś ciepłych wspomnieniach, które mają łączyć przez całe życie nas, wychowanków tego gimnazjum, z tymi murami i z tymi nauczycielami. To jest nieprawda. Ja jeden przyszedłem panu prosto w oczy powiedzieć co myślę, ale tak samo myślą wszyscy. Teraz, kiedy jestem już człowiekiem wolnym, dorosłym, niezależnym, człowiekiem, który ma prawo mieć własne zdanie, własny pogląd, któremu wolno nareszcie być sobą, przyszedłem, żeby panu to wszystko powiedzieć. Karawajew podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy: – A zacziem? Po co? – Uważałem to za mój obowiązek... etyczny... – Teks!... Posłuszajtie Domaszko, skolko wam let? – Osiemnaście. – Tak?... A mnie sześćdziesiąt i wot, Domaszko, ja myślał, że ty naprawdę mnie coś ciekawego powiesz, ale ty młokos jeszcze, nie zmądrzał nic nad swoje lata... Czy ty, Domaszko, pomyślał, że za twój postępek możesz ciężko odpowiedzieć? Że ja mogę i atiestat odebrać, i wszystkie uniwersytety przed nosem tobie zamknąć, a i policję w to wmieszać... Co?... Dyrektor wstał, przeszedł się wolnym krokiem po estradzie i położył mu rękę na ramieniu: – Ale ja tego nie zrobię, Domaszko. Nie potomu nie zrobię, żeby tobie pokazać wielikoduszje silniejszego, ale dlatego, że mam sześćdziesiąt lat, a wy, Domaszko, nie żaden dojrzały człowiek, młokos, Domaszko, che... che... che... Smotri jego. Własne zdanie. Własny pogląd... Durak wy Domaszko, jeszcze bolszoj durak... Założył ręce pod poły fraka i pokiwał głową: – Wy przyszli, Domaszko, myśleli, że mnie obrazicie tym wszystkim, a udowodniliście tylko, że u was całkiem zielono w głowie. Ot co. Dużo by ja wam, Domaszko, powiedział, żeby wierzył, że to wam coś pomoże. Sami musicie przechorować swój... obowiązek etyczny. A jeżeli nauczycie się żyzń ponimat to będziecie wiedzieć, gdzie trzymać własne zdanie... Nu, do swidania, proszczaj, mołodoj czełowiek. Poklepał go po ramieniu i swoim powolnym krokiem zszedł z estrady. Józef nie zdążył mu się ukłonić, kiedy już drzwi się za nim zamykały. Był zupełnie roztrzęsiony nerwowo. Chciał, nie żegnając się z kolegami, wymknąć się do domu, lecz właśnie natknął się na Buszla i Malinowskiego. – O czym gadałeś ze starym? – zaczepił go Buszel. – A nie zapomnij – wziął go za guzik Malinowski – że o piątej spotykamy się w budzie i idziemy oblać maturę. Józef wzruszył ramionami: – Mówiłem ci już, że nie pójdę. – To będziesz świnia. – Nie mam pieniędzy do wyrzucenia – bronił się Domaszko. Podszedł do nich Lipman, piegowaty jak indycze jajo i zawyrokował, że nieobecność na bibie Domaszki byłaby szczytem niesolidarności. Nawet taka rura, jak Kuczkowski, idzie. – A przecież sam mówiłeś, że masz pięć rubli – przygwoździł go Buszel. – Nie zapieram się – skrzywił się Józef – ale potrzebne mi są. Malinowski zrobił złośliwą minę: – Wiecie na co?... Józiek bierze gumy i jedzie z panną Stasią do Wilanowa. – Głupi jesteś. – Więc przyjdziesz? – Zobaczę. Szybko zbiegł ze schodów. Ba – myślał, szukając w szatni swojej czapki – gdyby tylko ona zechciała. Głupie jest życie. I ten cynizm dyrektora! W ogóle nie wiadomo po co poszedł do niego i tylko się zbłaźnił. Trzasnął drzwiami i wybiegł na ulicę. Było słonecznie i gwarno. Środkiem jezdni pędziły lśniące lakierem powozy. Na drewnianym bruku szczęk kopyt, który tak lubił. Nie odwracając się zawsze mógł rozpoznać czy to idzie para, czy dwie jednokonki. Z rzadka przemknął hałaśliwie warczący automobil, płosząc konie. Na chodnikach też pełno było ludzi. Panowie postukiwali laseczkami. Koniecznie musi mieć laskę. Kobiety w sukniach wąziutkich w kostkach i z olbrzymimi kapeluszami na głowach wyglądały jak palmy. I posuwały się z konieczności malutkimi kroczkami. Natka marzy o takiej sukni, a ciocia Michalina ma wszystkie ze szczoteczkami u dołu. Nie pójdzie na bibę. Obiecał Natce, że nie pójdzie... Mają wieczór spędzić w domu, bo ciocia wybiera się do Skałkiewiczów na rocznicę ślubu. Zostaną sami, we dwoje. Gdybyż tak ze Stasią!... Westchnął. Cóż? Nawet spaceru jej nie mógł zaproponować. Jakby przy niej wyglądał! Wprawdzie ma teraz nowe buty, ale mundur jest bardzo poplamiony, srebro z guzików zlazło, a spodnie błyszczą jak lustro. I tak zawsze: jak ma nowe spodnie, to buty są wylatane... I te wieczne pryszcze. Po prostu obrzydliwość. Żeby gdzie indziej, ale właśnie na twarzy. Teraz zapuści sobie wąsiki. Na Krakowskim Przedmieściu był jeszcze większy tłok niż na Nowym Świecie. Wszyscy załatwiają sprawunki przed wyjazdem na lato. Na rogu Królewskiej spotkał panią Leszczycową, matkę tego trzecioklasisty, któremu dawał korepetycje. Ukłonił się szarmancko i nagle przyszło mu na myśl, że mógłby zapalić papierosa. Zupełnie inaczej się wygląda. W gmachu hotelu „Europejskiego” jest sklep Noblessa. Wstąpił i kupił dziesięć sztuk renomy. Kosztowało dziesięć kopiejek, ale w dniu tak uroczystym można było sobie na taki luksus pozwolić. Zaraz zapalił jednego i szedł ostentacyjnie środkiem chodnika, puszczając wielkie kłęby dymu. Na ulicy Freta wszyscy sąsiedzi i znajomi naocznie stwierdzą fakt jego emancypacji. Dyrektor Karawajew jest zgorzkniałym cynikiem – Józef zarumienił się – diabli nadali, psiakrew, wyskoczył ze swoją przemową jak Filip z konopi. Teraz Karawajew będzie go miał za bałwana. Jednak w domu o tym ani słowa, nawet Natce. Bo Natka to niby taka przyjaciółka, niby siostra cioteczna, a gdy przyjdzie co do czego to zaraz wyjeżdża z morałami. Całej parady o pięć lat starsza. Wielka mi rzecz! Tylko wiecznie całowałaby się i ściskała, i wtedy to on jest „mój słodki Józek”, a tak to trzyma stronę ciotki. Jak na złość papieros dopalił się, gdy właśnie wchodził na Freta. Oczywiście, natychmiast wyjął drugiego i to w samą porę, bo szła Małgosia państwa Lipkiewiczów, a tuż za nią obaj Kurkowscy, co to tak nosa drą, że są już studentami. Ukłonił się im, nie wyjmując papierosa z ust. Niech wiedzą. Czy jednak nie pójść na oblewanie matury? Gotowi pomyśleć, że mnie ciotka nie puściła. A w ogóle niesolidarnie. Wszyscy zawsze oblewają maturę. Zwyczaj, nawet można powiedzieć – tradycja. I ma się wyłamywać z niej dlatego, że Natka chce znowu ściskać się i całować. Właśnie dzisiaj, kiedy wszyscy idą na bibę. Niech sobie kogo innego znajdzie, choćby Kurkowskiego. Tylko że Kurkowski jej nie zechce, on chodzi z taką rudą chórzystką z operetki, a Natka nie jest wcale ładna... Wbiegł po stromych drewnianych schodach i zastukał do drzwi. Po chwili usłyszał człapanie pantofli i głos ciotki Bulkowskiej. – A kto tam? – To ja – odpowiedział jak zwykle, wiedząc, że ciotka i tak nie czekając na to otwierała drzwi. W twarz buchnął odór kuchni: – dziś na obiad kalafiory i kotlety z cebulką – skonstatował w duchu Józef i przełknął ślinę. Był głodny. W przedpokoju było ciemno. Ciotka cofnęła się jak zawsze do tak zwanego salonu i stamtąd zapytała swoim cieniutkim głosikiem: – To ty Józieczku? – No przecież ja. Ciocia otwiera drzwi, a gdyby to był bandyta? – Złotko moje, po cóż ty takie rzeczy opowiadasz! Wyszła do niego i wciągnęła go do salonu: – A pokażże się! No patrzcie, to mi dorosły człowiek. Jessusss, Maryja! A to twoja matura?! Rozwińże kochanie i pokaż, bo ja ręce mam w maśle... Boże drogi!... Józef z uśmiechem wyższości rozwinął „atestat”. Ciotka Michalina nabożnie przyglądała się wielkiemu dwugłowemu orłowi, bogatym złoceniom i potężnej czerwonej pieczęci. – Może cioci przynieść okulary? – I tak, kochanie, nie przeczytam, bo przecie rosyjskiego nie znam. Boże drogi! Pójdźże, niech cię uściskam! Niech ci powinszuję!... Józef odłożył ostrożnie papier i pochylił się do rąk ciotki. Ta jednak objęła go za szyję i ucałowała w oba policzki. Uderzył go w nozdrza zapach octu. Ciotka miała głowę owiniętą ręcznikiem, z którego właśnie wydobywała się woń octu, najskuteczniejszego leku na migrenę. Spod tego turbanu wymykały się wilgotne kosmyki siwych włosów, nadając bladej zaczerwienionej teraz od płyty kuchennej twarzy wygląd niemal komiczny. Józef Domaszko nie zauważył tego. Kochał ciotkę za jej dobroć i tkliwość, jaką otaczała go na równi z Natka, która przecież była jej rodzoną córką. – Boże drogi, tak żałowałyśmy, że nie mogłyśmy pójść na tę uroczystość do gimnazjum, ale może to i lepiej, bo tam pewno bardzo komfortowe towarzystwo było, a my cóż? Natka mogłaby pójść w tej sukience w paski z hafcikami, ale samej nie wypadało, a mnie jak chwyciła migrena, Boże drogi, to ani rusz. – To może ciocia i do Skałkiewiczów nie pójdzie? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Gdyby nie poszła, mógłby wypuścić się z kolegami. Natka nie miałaby celu zatrzymywania go w domu. Jednakże ciotka Michalina szybko rozwiała jego nadzieje: – Gdzież tam, Boże drogi! Jakby to wyglądało! Ani mowy nie ma! Z migreną, czy nie z migreną, muszę iść. Nie dalej jak przed kwadransem była tu jeszcze Helka, żeby koniecznie na siódmą... Z kuchni dobiegł ich uszu gwałtowny bulgot i syk. – Jesssusss, Maryja! – załamała ręce ciotka Michalina – bulion wykipiał! Drobnym krokiem poczłapała na miejsce katastrofy. Józef zajrzał do pokoju sypialnego. Natki nie było. Oba łóżka, jej i ciotki, były już posłane. Jego pościel leżała zwinięta na kufrze. Sypiał w salonie na kozetce. Trzeci pokój zajmowała panna Pęczkowska, stara nauczycielka, daleka krewna nieboszczyka wuja Bulkowskiego. Właściwie teraz, kiedy panna Pęczkowska wyjechała na lato do Wielunia, mógłby sypiać w jej pokoju, ale ciotka Michalina uważała, że to nieładnie i nawet interwencja Natki nie pomogła. Zresztą na te parę dni nie było warto. Pojutrze albo może nawet i jutro przyjedzie matka i wyjadą na wieś. Zaczął systematycznie zdejmować z bambusowej etażerki swoje książki i zeszyty. Książki można będzie sprzedać na Świętokrzyskiej. Wyciągnie się z tego ze trzy i pół rubla, a może trzy siedemdziesiąt pięć. Więcej nie dadzą. Słownika niemieckiego nie sprzeda. Na politechnice może się przydać. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówił, ale postanowił stanowczo pójść na politechnikę. Już w siódmej klasie, gdy brat Buszla inżynier od „Lilpopa” zabrał ich do fabryki, postanowił zostać inżynierem. To ma przed sobą przyszłość. Wciąż robią nowe wynalazki. Sam chciał nawet założyć w mieszkaniu dzwonki elektryczne, ale ciotka żałowała głupich dwóch rubli. Ludzie nie umieją iść z duchem czasu. O trzeciej przyszła Natka. Przyniosła ciastka i jeszcze kilka paczek. Gdy otworzył jej drzwi, zaraz zapytała, czy mama idzie do Skałkiewiczów? Nawet nie zainteresowała się jego maturą! Dopiero, gdy wróciła z kuchni i zaczęła nakrywać do stołu, zapytała: – No i cóż? Jakże tam było. – Normalnie – wzruszył ramionami. – Jesteś czegoś zły? – zauważyła. – Nie... tak sobie. Stanął przed oknem i odwrócony do niej tyłem dorzucił: – A wiesz spotkałem starszego Kurkowskiego z tą rudą chórzystką. Nic nie odpowiedziała, więc dodał: – Jechali gumami w Aleje. – Głupiec – zirytowała się nareszcie Natka. Zerknął na nią i zobaczył, że zarumieniła się ze złości. Chciał jej dopiec. – Ta chórzystką jest bardzo ładna. – Odczepże się ode mnie z tą małpą! – zawołała rzucając noże i widelce na stół. Józef uśmiechnął się jadowicie: – Prawdopodobnie pójdę na bibę z kolegami – zaczął lekko. – W gruncie rzeczy bardzo mnie namawiali. Znieruchomiała: – Jak to pójdziesz? – Prawdopodobnie nogami. – Przecież obiecałeś? – I cóż z tego? Obiecałem, ale doszedłem do przekonania, że należy pójść. Matura raz w życiu się zdarza. Nic nie powiedziała i dlatego odwrócił się. Stała z talerzem w ręku, a w oczach miała łzy. Kąciki jej za grubych warg opuściły się ku dołowi, duży biust podciągnięty gorsetem zaczął drgać i w ogóle wyglądała tak bezradnie i nieszczęśliwie, że jeszcze gotowa się rozbeczeć. Józef Domaszko, jako dorosły mężczyzna, miał dość poczucia rycerskości, by wiedzieć jak należy postąpić. Podszedł do Natki i pocałował ją w czoło: – No, nie rozmazuj się, już dobrze, nie pójdę. Oczekiwał wyrazu radości na jej twarzy, lecz Natka powiedziała obojętnie: – Ja ciebie nie zatrzymuję, możesz iść. Jeżeli mnie nic nie kochasz, a wolisz wyrzucać pieniądze na hulankę, to idź. Proszę bardzo. Nakryła do stołu i wyszła. Słyszał, że w kuchni sprzeczała się o coś z matką. – A może jednak pójść? Skoro jej na tym nie zależy... Tylko że wówczas floty na laskę nie starczy, a wszyscy chodzą z laskami... Ciotka Michalina przyniosła dymiącą wazę i postawiła na środku stołu. – No, dzieci – zawołała – siadajcie do tego, co Bóg dał. Natka spojrzała na Józefa spod oka i usiadła. On też zajął swoje miejsce. Przeżegnali się. – Wie ciocia – odezwał się, podmuchując w talerz – nie pójdę na oblewanie matury. Co tam! Obejdzie się cygańskie wesele bez marcepanów. Ciotka pochwaliła to postanowienie i zaczęła wypytywać o gimnazjum, jak się odbyło rozdawanie świadectw, co mówili nauczyciele, czy dużo było gości. Józef odpowiadał, nie wspomniał jednak o swoim wybryku. Przy kotletach ciotka Michalina zrobiła wysoce tajemniczy wyraz twarzy i wydobyła z szafki dużą butelkę: – No – uśmiechnęła się – w dniu tak uroczystym wypijemy sobie po kieliszeczku. Było rzeczywiście nie więcej na dnie butelki bardzo słodkiego wiśniaku. Po obiedzie obie z Natką musiały zabrać się do zmywania naczyń, bo przychodząca służąca Teofila dostała fluksji i przyszła tylko pokazać swoją obrzękłą twarz; pokrajała sobie cebulę w duże plastry i za radą ciotki Michaliny obłożyła tym policzek. Jeszcze ciotka musiała dać jej chustkę perkalową do obwiązania tego niezawodnego kompresu. Józef siedział w salonie i rysował. Rysował plan od dawna wymyślonej przezeń wielkiej polewaczki do ogrodu w Terkaczach. Pomysł był zręczną kompilacją mechanicznej czerpaczki, jaką nieraz widział na Wiśle z ryciną z historii starożytnej, wyobrażającą egipskie żurawie do polewania pól wodą z Nilu. Nowość polegała na samoczynnym przechylaniu się kubłów wprost do rynien. Jeżeli wuj Mieczysław zdecyduje się przedstawić ten projekt panu Hejbowskiemu, a pan Hejbowski pozwoli wziąć trochę żerdzi i desek, to Józef z łatwością skonstruuje tę machinę. Ustawi się na brzegu stawu, da się konia do kołowrotu i cały ogród będzie mógł być polany w przeciągu niespełna godziny. A jeżeli w rynnach zrobi się dziurki, to wystarczy do całej roboty jeden człowiek. Dziurek tych jednak Józef nie był jeszcze zupełnie pewny. Trzeba by zrobić model i sprawdzić, czy będzie z nich sikało choćby na łokieć, czy nie. Bo na przykład te drzwi do wozowni, do których dorobił rolki popsuły się w ciągu tygodnia i tylko pan Hejbowski śmiał się z niego. To będzie niezawodne, bo żadnego smaru nie potrzeba. Ciotka Michalina zdjęła swój turban i zaczęła się przebierać w aksamitną czerwoną suknię. Natka przyszła i zajrzała mu przez ramię: – Co ty rysujesz? – Nic, tak sobie. Nie lubił pokazywać swoich projektów i wsunął rysunek pod stary numer „Biesiady Literackiej”. Na pierwszej stronie był portret królowej greckiej. Józef kilkoma pociągnięciami ołówka dorobił jej wąsy i misterną hiszpańską bródkę, taką, jak u wuja Mieczysława. Ciotka była gotowa. – No, kochane dzieci – powiedziała nakładając kremowe mitynki – nie wiem, do której mnie tam zatrzymają. Od Skałkiewiczów zawsze trudno się wyrwać. W każdym razie herbatę wypijecie beze mnie... Nie będzie się wam nudzić? Co?... – Broń Boże, mamusiu – odpowiedziała z przekonaniem Natka. – No to do widzenia, kochane dzieciaki, do widzenia, a może i dobranoc, bo pewno dość późno wrócę. – Dobranoc cioci. Odprowadzili staruszkę do drzwi i stali chwilę cicho, przysłuchując się jej krokom na schodach. Natka wyciągnęła w ciemności rękę i natrafiła na ramię Józka. Z wolna przyciągnęła go do siebie i przylgnęła doń całym ciałem. – Józek... – Czekaj, Natka, ciocia może wrócić... – Nie wróci – wyszeptała mu do samego ucha, ocierając policzek o jego nos. – Czekaj, cicho! Przecie mogła zapomnieć coś i wróci. – Więc zamknę drzwi na łańcuch. Józef poszedł do salonu i usiadł na swojej kozetce. Natka nareszcie założyła łańcuch. Ulokowała się tuż przy chłopcu i zarzuciła mu rękę na szyję. Zawsze w takiej sytuacji był trochę zażenowany i nieruchawy, lecz Natka miała na to swój sposób: łaskotki. Te łamały niezawodnie tak zwane pierwsze lody. Następnie nasunęły się obawy wygniecenia munduru. Niepotrzebny już, ale zawsze szkoda. Sukienka tym większej wymagała pieczołowitości, że była jeszcze niemal nowa, w gorsecie zaś łatwo połamać fiszbiny. Tym większego poszanowania wymagał piękny czerwony plusz kozetki, o którym wiadomo, że najbardziej niszczy się od obuwia. Ostatecznie firanki są gęste, a między sobą nie ma powodu wstydzić się oszczędzania ubioru i mebli, w czasach, kiedy o każdy grosz tak trudno. Argumenty natury ekonomicznej mają tę zaletę, że natychmiast trafiają do przekonania ludziom rozsądnym. Toteż po usunięciu z terenu działań przedmiotów wartościowych, a mogących ulec uszkodzeniom, uznano z kolei, że flanelowa matinka również nie jest wskazana już ze względów czysto higienicznych, bo: raz – na taki upał, i dwa – jest bardzo wytłuszczona. Płótno i batyst nie zostały poddane programowi oszczędnościowemu, gdyż w niczym nie należy przesadzać, a tak łatwo przez zbędną dbałość o rzeczy mniej cenne przyczynić się do strat znacznie kosztowniejszych. Na zegarze ściennym wybiła dziesiąta. Przez otwarte okno i rozsunięte firanki wpłynęła fala ożywczego wieczornego chłodu i smuga księżyca. Do herbaty było dwanaście ciastek, nie licząc bułek i wędliny. Pomimo początkowo szczerych zamiarów zostawienia czegokolwiek ciotce, na wypadek gdyby wróciła od Skałkiewiczów głodna, sprzątnęli wszystko bez reszty, młodość bowiem ma swoje prawa. Kategoria:Kiwony